fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinato Yasura
Hinato (ヒナト イェースラ hinato yeesura'): '''Is a member of the Magic Council and by far the oldest. He was a member of the Magic Council back in the day when Masaki Alberno was still alive. Appearance Hinato is a tall and elderly man with black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a white beard that reaches up to his cheek. As an elderly man he has wrinkles shown all over his face revealing his age with a birthmark on his upper cheek. During his time as a member of the Magic Council his outfit consists of a customary red hat with the front being white with the '''Fire' symbol on it, symbolizing his magic and a full length, white gown reaching his shoulders. He also wears a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash with a white coat over it. When in battle he changes his outfit into a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wears an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. He is also always seen with a smoking pipe. Personality Hinato is a well respected and friendly old man. He cares about others and does whatever it takes to support them in any way. He admires the youthful generation as they are the worlds future and takes great pride in keeping them safe even if he has to put his own life for the sake of them. He takes great pleasure in seeing peaceful times throughout the land and would often laugh in joy because of it. He believes that true power resides in the feelings they have towards others and that the more you want to protect those you care about the stronger your magic will become. He values friendship more then anything else and does not mind dying for the sake of those he cares for. Hinato is loyal to the Magic Council, however he tends to go off on his own and abandon the orders he is given in order to protect the innocent civilians despite the how the Council might feel about it. Although he is not apart of the disputes many other Councilmen get apart of he does not get intimidated or fear by them in any way despite how powerful they may be. Hinato behaves as a mature old man. He won't engage in a childish actions but he will go as far as to laugh about it when he hears about it and compliment them in process. Being as old as he is Hinato can get rather exhausted pretty easily and will often doze off and sleep when he can. Hinato can be a very quiet person. During meetings with the Council, he keeps silent most of the time, even when he knew that something was wrong and would rather deal with the matter himself then tell everyone else about it. Being as he old as he is Hinato has plenty of experience as a wizard and has become very wise throughout his years providing his wisdom and guidance to anyone whenever he can. He often thinks back to his old life and admire how much has changed and wasn't the same as it used to be back then. When the time calls for it Hinato can get serious and can be calm and collective when he enters a fight and will fight with all his might. He can be very observant at times, such as finding out if something is wrong before anyone deems it suspicious. He does not go against the idea of fighting but rather he enjoys fighting and does not acknowledge the fights he's had during his time in the Council and hopes for the day he will engage in a fight as exciting as the fights he had in his younger years. Hinato can be a bit perverted at time. He always gets stunned when he sees a beautiful girl especially when they are revealing more skin then usually and blood will spew out of his nose and will have hearts for eyes at the mere sight of it and will be grateful for the amazing view and will feel like a young man again. He also tends to make jokes with his peers during a serious discussion and laugh about it even though they might not find it funny. A tendency that shows his fellow Councilmen that he's not taking his work seriously. He loves dry, crunchy food is often seen eating them when he's off duty, whenever someone grabs the bag from his hands and smash them on the ground he will begin to freak out and cry for awhile. Hinato favors the Warrior Angel Guild and supports them with every challenge they face despite all the damage they leave in their wake. This belief makes him constantly being questioned by his fellow Councilmen, however he doesn't seem to mind about what they feel and continues to support them. He once compared them and their actions to the memorizes he has of Masaki Alberno back when he and his guild at that time caused trouble the same way which he can't help but laugh about. Although the relation he had with Masaki remains unknown he was apparently still a member of the Council back when Masaki was Guild Master. History Not much is known about Hinato's past before the Magic Council however at the age of 30 Hinato was a wondering mage who traveled the continent to spread his generosity and wisdom throughout the land. His kindness and generosity was an inspiration to others throughout the land as he continued his travels in search of meaning in life. His travels eventually led him to a city in utter chaos by an out of control fire and the state of police fighting diligently to protect the citizens. Touched by their care for others and desire to protect others as they work diligently to put out the fire, Hinato decided to join the Police Force. After a full year Hinato quickly became the chief of the Police Force. Commanding his forces into battle as he fought proudly against criminal organizations and dark guilds attacks and with his extraordinary abilities he was able to take them all out without a single casualty. Word spread about his achievements and was confronted by leaders of the army wanting to recruit him. Hinato accepted the offer and became an honorary soldier of the army. As a soldier Hinato was able to travel to distant lands and kingdoms battling against other powerful forces for honor of his country for many years. Many battles he rose victorious on while others left him wounded, exhausted and broken as the battles left him at near death with his entire platoon wiped out, despite this Hinato continued his service to the army . Many years later after many challenging battles Hinato was accepted as an honorary member of the Magic Council and with extraordinary talents and power he quickly rose through the ranks until he quickly became one of the nine seated Councilmen. Once he became a member of the Councilmen he began to keep tabs on many guild in the country but mainly the Warrior Angel Guild and they're destructive actions. Magic & Abilities [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]:''' Hinato is a master of Fire Magic. He is capable of using this type of magic, being able to produce and control fire however he wishes, though mostly releases it from his mouth. He is able to release an overwhelming amount of intense fire at once engulfing a large area in just one attack. Even after he releases the fire he is still able to intensifies the flames even greater resulting in an even more destructive attack. His specialty in Fire Magic is beyond impressive for he can not only control his fire to extraordinary feet he can also neutralize any outside source of fire depending on how strong the attacks are. * '''Ignition: Hinato spews a stream of black ash from his mouth, which surrounds the region. The ash stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, Hinato can ignite it with a flint placed on his teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. * Dragon Blast Bomb: Hinato spews out multiple great fire balls from his mouth. The fire balls then rains down on his target to attack the opponent with then causes an explosion when it collides with something. The flames have a high temperature that makes it hot enough to even melt solid rocks in matter of minutes. Even after the explosion has vanished the heat from the flame attack still remains on the spot the Blast Bomb was struck. [[Gravity Change|'Gravity Change Magic']]:''' Hinato possesses a form of Magic which allows him to manipulate the gravity affecting his target, which can either be himself or the enemy. Hinato has mastered this sort of magic to the point where a sudden change of gravity is second nature to him and is able to adapt to it. He uses this to his advantage to catch his enemies off guard and alter their change in gravity to toss them around all over. Hinato has complete control over gravity allowing him to lower and increase the flow of gravity without even performing a spell. This allows him to move agilely around the battle field and walk around on walls and ceilings with no trouble. * '''Revolver: [[Barrier Magic|'Barrier Magic']]:' A defensive form of Magic which allows Hinato to summon forth magical barriers of sparkling lights to protect him from any forms of offensive attacks.The barriers appear as a bright, circular, rainbow colored barrier much like a colorful piece of glass. The barriers Hinato creates have the same size and length as his entire body and is capable of protecting him from any type of attacks. His speed in creating such a powerful barrier is lightning fast allowing him to create a barrier seconds before he is stuck by an attack. [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection]]:''' Hinato is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Magic Power: Having been alive for several years Hinato has managed to develop his magic abilities allowing him to cast powerful spells to cause massive damage to his opponent. His immense level of magic power is powerful enough to to become a member of the Magic Council and rival their powers. He possesses a large amount of magic energy allowing him to cast multiple amount of spells without depleting his magic energy. His magic power is so strong that he is capable of causing tremors by the intensity of his magical aura. He often tends to avoid any distribution against his fellow Councilmen while they argue among's each other, while they release their magic aura's against each other he is not intimidated in the slightest proving that his magic power is equal match with his Councilmen's. Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Despite his old age Hinato possesses excellent agility. He is capable of leaping long distances and can dodge and evade quick and easily. His his excellent agility allows him to move with freely and quickly and can even allow him to dodge an attack with excellent acrobatic skills, with this he is able to land on his feet easily if he were to change the gravity due to his Gravity Change. His nimble movements makes everyone who fights him doubt that he is as old as he appears. Keen Intellect: Hinato is a very wise man due to his many years of experience. During his travels he has seen and learned many of the worlds secrets and has gained much knowledge over the years. His knowledge of the world and what he has learned during his long travels has earned him a spot as a member of the Magic Council. He is well informed on many big name wizards and organizations throughout the world along with many extraordinary magics and how to face them. He also knows how each magic would work combined together and has become a master at combinations of magics in order to defeat many powerful foes with his power. He seems capable of anticipating the actions of the Warrior Angel Guild whenever a huge crisis emerges due to his many years of keeping an eye on the guild. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Fire Magic User Category:Wind Magic User